character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Immortality
Introduction Immortality is the ability to simply not die by natural means for any number of reasons, ranging from simply having no limit to your lifespan, being able to regenerate from wounds that would normally be lethal, or being protected by a higher being, among other possible reasons. It should be noted that no Immortality is truly perfect, and no matter how much a character's immortality is hyped up within their own setting, it is very, very unlikely that they are truly completely unkillable when matched up against characters from other fictions. It can be simply deducted as the term of individuals who cannot die from natural means whether it'd be through having a long life span or just simply being able to resist anything correlated to death or harmful injury, the character can logically be granted immortality. Keep note that this shouldn't be extrapolated to a degree as this ability can be easily highballed thus we've differentiated it into different categories for individuals to have a better understanding of the type of immortality a character has. Note: Credit to VSBW for here. Types 1''': '''Eternal Life This goes more hand in hand with the original definition of immortality, that being the ability to live forever and have eternal life. However don't be mistaken, these characters can be killed through unnatural causes, its only natural cause that seemingly have no sort of detrimental effect on these characters. These causes range from old age and illness. 2''': '''Resilient Immortality Any Characters within this category can survive a great deal of damage without the need of regeneration. To put this into further perspective, you can give a great amount of damage to the individual however due to being so resilient he can bypass it. However it should be noted that this is akin to injuries and damage that can be lethal to regular human beings, so take that into consideration before trying to extrapolate this type. 3''': '''Immortality via Regeneration Any Characters that have this immortality rely on regeneration as opposed to type, However to reiterate this is heavily dependent on what the characters can regenerate from and how effective it can be seen when used as a defense factor. 4''': '''Immortality via godhood, or protection from a deity Any characters that was either granted immortality by a god, or is immortal because of its hierarchical position due to godhood, so that its divine immortality is less a power, and more treated as a consequence of its state of being as a deity. 5''': '''Objective Immortality Complete and utter inability to ever die. This is typically reserved for questionable omnipotents, or nigh omnipotents. This is essentially true immortality by definition. 6''': '''Parasitic The person attains a sort of immortality by bodyhopping, transferring their soul to another body. 7''': '''Undead The undead generally double up with other types of immortality, often being impossible to kill through conventional means. 8''': '''Reliant Immortality The power to be immortal so long as a certain object, person, concept etc. exists. Some factors would include 9''': '''Transcendental Immortality Any Characters whose true selves exist independently from the plane where they can be killed. For example, a conceptual being doesn't die even if its body, soul, etc will be erased from existence. 10: Meta-Immortality Any Entities that are not alive or dead in a conventional sense, standing outside the ordinary laws of reality, temporality, and dimensionality of any numbers. If it is possible to destroy such a character, it can only be accomplished by a being of a similar or higher existence. Category:Powers and Abilities